


The Offspring

by keebiecoo



Series: Keebie's Star Trek TNG Rewrites [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Data Has Android Emotions, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e16 The Offspring, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keebiecoo/pseuds/keebiecoo
Summary: A rewrite of "The Offspring" because Lal is good & i lov her.
Relationships: Data & Lal (Star Trek), Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Keebie's Star Trek TNG Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978114
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

My right foot is connected. I can now balance independently.

I hear people like noises.

"I have invited you here to meet someone." He opens the doors to the mechanics' area. "This is Lal." My father is speaking about me.

"Lal, say hello to Deanna Troi." Oh, I am being introduced! Deanna Troi is... turquoise, peach, & black.

"Hello, Deanna Troi." Deanna Troi's face area changes significantly but is still peach and black.

Deanna Troi produces a noise.

I look at my father. "She said, 'how do you do, Lal?'"

Diagnostic running... "I am functioning within normal parameters."

"Good!" I am quite sure I heard that word correctly. Deanna Troi has a 'good' voice.

"This is Geordi La Forge." I listen carefully for a new voice.

"FhdiaHjdej Dta," (Data?) "you made a new robot without me?" Geordi La Forge speaks fast and with harsher than needed exhales. Geordi La Forge is yellow, black, & brown.

"Lal is not a robot. Lal is my child."

"You made a *child* without me?!" Geordi La Forge becomes more high pitched. A brown and black shape moves over Geordi La Forge's chest area.

"I did not know you would have liked to be involved in the process."

Geordi La Forge produces a noise. It is quiet and deeper than previous vocalizations. Then he straightens. "Hello Lal, I'm Geordi."

"Hello Geordi, what is the Forge?"

Laughter? "'La Forge' is his family name. His surname. 'Geordi' is his first name."

"Troi is my surname."

"I'm Wesley & my surname's 'Crusher,' like my mum." Wesley has very dull colours in some places but brighter pink as well.

"Is your clothing grey, Wesley?" The grey is a different texture from the pink.

"Yea! You never seen grey before?" I think he is smiling? Good.

I look around to check I am correctly remembering my surroundings. "This whole room is mostly grey."

Laughter, they *are* laughing. "Hahahaha. What are we laughing about?"

"We are just excited to meet you, Lal." Her voice is funny, I think she is still laughing while speaking. Deanna must like me!

"I am excited to mee t yo-u too, De-xanna!" I am off balance again.

"Lal, are you getting tired?" I nod, I think I hurt my throat. I should be quiet. "Lal is only a few days old, they need frequent rest."

"Aww, night Lal! We'll catch ya later." Wesley comes nearer while he says that. It is more clear he is smiling when it is magnified. Deana & Geordi make noises. I think they mean good night too.

I have three new friends. This is a lot...

"Good niigh t." Shutting down...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *writes my own technobabble*

(Deanna pov)

We walk outside to let the child sleep.

"Data, is that really a new sentient android?" I don't think I've seen Wesley this excited for a while.

"Yes, Wesley." Data seems... alert. Maybe he's (understandably!) Quite excited too.

"What gave you the idea?" Geordi looks simply bewildered, but I know in his mind he's ecstatic. "I never woulda guessed that was what you were doing in there."

"At the conference, there was *technobabble*"

Whatever that means flies right over my head but I feel Geordi & Wesley's excitement grow as they all chatter amongst themselves. I want to chatter too.

"Why is it that Lal needs to sleep?" I should learn a little anyway, I want to help as much as I can after all.

"Lal's mind should not develop too fast. When I was first activated, I was fed a lot of information by my researchers which almost caused a cascade failure. Because cascade failure is so hard to fix, I would have died." Maybe I should mention that some time when he comes to my office. Later, Deanna. "Based on this, I created a new program. When Lal reaches their safe information limit, they become 'tired,' & shortly after, they automatically switch to sleep mode, to give them adequate time to process what has been learned."

"Aww, that's almost like a human child."

"It is good that you all seem to like them. I was not sure what to anticipate from prior experience." Data looks a little shy, I'm glad he invited me.

"Of course! Oh & Bev will be delighted when you tell her, I just wish you'd told us sooner! We're going to have to have the baby shower a little late." Oh & I am throwing one, Guinan here I come. I did not expect to be this happy today!

Data smiles just a little, "I did not want to overwhelm Lal. I will tell Dr. Crusher next."

■■■■

"Data? Really?"

"Yes, Guinan."

"All these kids having kids, you'd think I'd be used to it being my age but..." She hands me my hot chocolate. "Data?!"

"I know, right? Get ready Guinan, I think he'll have a lot of questions very soon." Guinan shares a smile with me.

"I don't doubt it, well tell me when everyone's been introduced & I'll dig out the streamers, I got to bring this to table 3."


	3. Chapter 3

It is now 22 hours after Lal initially met my three friends & 19 hours since Geordi & I moved them to my room. Deanna said Lal might feel more 'emotionally secure' here.

Geordi is sitting on the carpet with Lal while they stare at his face. They seem to be displaying an urge to develop their visual recognition, especially in relation to their new friend.

Spot is still getting used to Lal, & is sitting on my desk on the other side of the room.

As Lal should be staying home to adjust until they are ready, I have only replicated them pyjamas so far. Lal knows we are waiting for a new person to visit. "Ah, I understand, your face is uneven." Geordi seems as though he would like to critique that observation.

The doorbell chirps first. "Come in." Beverly comes in, looking for me with her focused eyes, followed in by Wesley. He is grinning. I believe Wesley has not "let the cat out of the bag" yet.

"Hello, Data, what's this Wesley says you have to show me?"

"I have someone to introduce you to. This is Beverly Crusher, & this is Lal." I gesture between them. "They are my child."

Doctor Crusher takes a sharp intake of breath but doesn't speak. "Hello, Beverly Crusher."

"I... hello darling, you can call me Bev." Lal stares wide-eyed at Doctor Crusher as she kneels down on the carpet. "Forgive my surprize, usually I know of a new family member *before* they arrive." She smiles at Lal, almost crouched to their level now.

"I have a question." Doctor Crusher moves to speak. "The red bit on your face moved."

"I... you mean my... mouth?" Everyone laughs, & though I do not know why, it seems friendly.

"Lal, try putting your hand on your face & speak."

"Mmnmhm. Oh! Is that my mouth, Bev?"

"Yes, sweetie."

I look to Doctor Crusher. "I created them only 5 days ago, they have not had time to learn much yet."

"Oh wow, well you're very smart for your age, Lal."

"Bev thinks I am intelligent!" They look back to Geordi. "I think I am tired." They stand up & walk silently to their bedroom, with Wesley following to make sure they don't miss the bed again. We all say good night to them, but Lal just keeps walking. I make a reminder to explain greetings in more depth.

"Data! You never told me-"

"He never told us either."

"I only began the project after I attended the recent cybernetics conference... I also have to stagger the introductions so Lal is not overwhelmed."

"Oh, Data, I am so happy for you." Beverly drops onto her knees to hug me. "Did you at least tell Geordi first?-"

"He didn't!" They all laugh again. "He told Troi, Wesley & me together."

"I am still sorry, I did not think of that. I was rushing myself..." Geordi hugs me from the other side & Beverly smiles over my shoulder.

"I get it, Data. I'm happy too."


End file.
